Hook's Playful Plant!
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Skully *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Red Jessica *Hugging Love Plant *Monkey Plot Captain Hook and his crew prepare the Jolly Roger for Red Jessica visit.Hook notice that the plant he brought aboard the ship has started to wilt.As Hook goes overboard with new cologne Red Jessica gave him, he suddenly Mr. Smee notice the wilted plant also enjoys the captain's cologne has spring back to life.Hook starts to go overboard spraying the cologne on the plant. The plant start growing out of control until it was rooting out the Never Sea and wrapped all over the Jolly Roger within its massive vines.Suddenly Jake and his crew happen to be sailing by aboard Bucky spot the massive plant and decided to investigate do to not seeing a island in the area on Cubby's map. On closer inspection the young pirate teams discover that it wasn't a island as they expected and soon hear Captain Hook calling for help explaining that the plant as grown out of control and has ensnared him and his crew with its vines.As Jake and his crew make there way up the plant to reach the Jolly Roger the Hugging Love Plant lifts the young pirates up onto it.Jake and his crew using the dangling vines manage to slip past the plant and onto the deck of the Jolly Roger to help Hook and his crew.In order to not get caught by the plant Jake and his friends attempt to use the barrels aboard the ship to sneak up and untie Hook without the plant noticing and if the plant try to grab them they would simple escape from the bottom of the barrels.However the Hugging Love Plant was not so easily deceive by the young pirates trick and catches them just as easy.Skully suddenly spies Red Jessica's ship sailing over to visit much to Hook's humiliation dreading to have his beloved see him in such a state.Jake and Mr. Smee soon explain what happen to Red Jessica. Red Jessica remind everyone how powerful the cologne she gave Hook.With the aid of Izzy's Pixie Dust Red Jessica was able to make it aboard the Jolly Roger she soon explains the Hugging Love Plant actions is its showing its love for everyone and the only way to calm it down was to sing it a love song. True to Red Jessica words after the song the Hugging Love Plant release everyone and returns to it planter at normal size. Captain Hook furious of the ordeal the plant put him through threaten to throw the Hugging Love Plant to the bottom of the Never Sea. But Smee had a better idea seeing how Red Jessica adored the plant he suggest Hook gives it to Red Jessica.Hook complies with Smee request and gives the Hugging Love Plant to Red Jessica who thanks Hook with a kiss on the cheek.Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island to place the Gold Doubloons they earn in today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Back at the Jolly Roger Captain Hook sees Red Jessica off as she sails back to Crimson Isle with the Hugging Love Plant she leaves Hook a new venues flytrap to take care of.However as fawns over Red Jessica leaving he accidentally sprays his cologne on the venues flytrap causing it to grow large enough that it tries to devour him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2